


Warm on a Cold Night

by Vibrant_Orchid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Death, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_Orchid/pseuds/Vibrant_Orchid
Summary: Some bitter weather helps Drake find what makes Christmas truly special
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Warm on a Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobMode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/gifts).



> This work, this piece of angsty and cheesy fluff, this is for MobMode, the absolute unit of a server owner, the Mobther herself. The quality of this work, whatever it may be, is far exceeded by Mob's incredible personality and I'm proud to be able to give her something for the server's holiday gift exchange. Love you, my friend, and Merry Christmas!

_“We’re looking at a record-breaking snowfall projected for tonight. Better get any last-minute holiday shopping done now so you can bundle up tight later.”_

The radio crackled and the audio jumped briefly into static before it settled back into another holiday jingle. Launchpad didn’t know the words, but this fact didn’t stop him from trying to sing along. This was all to the annoyance of the limo’s passenger, the adventurous billionaire himself, Scrooge McDuck. 

“Aren’t you Jewish, Launchpad?” Scrooge asked, his voice tinged with annoyance. 

“Yup, but a bop’s a bop, Mr. McDee. Not to mention I’ve got to get into the holiday mood before, I meet with Drake tonight. We’re going to get a tree for the apartment, it’ll be my first time celebrating Christmas,” Launchpad, in a haphazard movement, raised his hand to the back of his head to smooth down some feathers under his hat. The car swerved sharply on the increasingly icy road. “I kind of accidentally set the bar pretty high for Hanukkah. Pops makes the best grilled-cheese latkes known to mankind and Drake couldn’t help himself.” 

“Let’s just work on getting me home, if I have to deal with the Christmas drudgery I might as well get it over with sooner rather than later. I don’t want,” Scrooge’s eyes narrowed to near slits, “, Santa thinking he can just stop by.” He shuddered at his mention of the name.

Launchpad nearly went on a tangent about Santa Claus but his conscience decided against it in a brief moment of functionality. Something in Launchpad’s mind flickered, a desire to have someone who could hear him sing, and would love it; someone who had never heard his stories about Santa and would enjoy experiencing them for the very first time. 

*****

Scrooge started his brisk walk towards McDuck Mansion as soon as Launchpad opened the door. 

"Hey, Mr. McDee?" He had yet to shake the ride's thoughts from his mind.

The old and flustered duck stopped and turned around. "Yes, Launchpad?" 

"Hey, I was just wondering if Dewey would mind hanging out for a bit before I have to leave. He'd make it back before dinner." 

Without a moment dedicated to thought, Scrooge answered, "I'm afraid Dewey's busy tonight. He and Webby have been assigned co-captains of the Anti-Claus Taskforce." 

"Oh, well another time then. Wish the fam happy holidays from their favorite Launchpad McQuack won't ya?" 

"Of course Launchpad, have a good night and happy holidays." Scrooge slinked inside as Launchpad waved goodbye. 

Before Launchpad re-entered the limo, a single snowflake landed with grace on his beak. This was only the beginning of a long succession which followed soon after. With a readjustment of his coat, Launchpad was on his way home. He already had Spotify playing a Christmas mix by the time he sat down on the couch. With every beat, his body made a nervous bounce. This had to be perfect for Drake. After five sweeps of the corner cleared for the tree, Drake finally came through the door, boxes of steaming pizza in hand. 

"I wanted to get something fancier but I realized I'm a little low on cash right now," Drake apologized despite knowing Launchpad didn't care if he had come home empty-handed or with the most expensive chocolate cake. 

"That's okay babe, but you could've just asked Mr. McDee for some money. I can text him right now, he might be a bit busy with his whole 'Santa trap' but I think-" 

Drake raised a free hand, "You know I don't like asking Scrooge for stuff, this is supposed to be _our_ Christmas, I have to make it perfect on my own." 

"Okay, but I think it's ' _We_ have to make it perfect', you don't have to prove anything to me, babe." The goofiest of grins occupied Launchpad's face. 

Drake huffed. "Well, if you're fine with these pizzas being as Christmassy as it gets around here, then it's okay. The snows piling up out there," his posture turned sullen, "I don't think we'll be able to go Christmas tree hunting as we planned on doing."

"It's only a bit of snow, and you haven't met a McQuack who can't drive in the snow," Launchpad said, his voice gave off a hint of desperation. Drake needed this. 

"I guess if you can drive we can still make it," Drake's voice drifted off. He slowly put down the pizza boxes down on the counter and opened the first one only to be stopped by Launchpad's hand. 

"Take a seat," Launchpad commanded with a soft kiss on his boyfriend's head.

"What if we can't even find a tree, I mean I waited so long to do it. I was so busy working as Darkwing Duck I wasn't able to go out with you to get one. I should've planned things out better," Drake spouted as he sat on the couch.

"You really have to relax," Launchpad said as he put down a plate of pizza on Drake's lap. "This is going to be my first Christmas, so whatever it ends up being, I'm going to like it. Then next year I'll be even more surprised." 

Drake slouched further into the cushion with a slice partway into his mouth. "Sure, but I want this Christmas to be perfect for you." He didn't even bother mentioning the nipping anxiety of the possibility Launchpad might not want him there with him next Christmas, or even by this New Year's. 

Then Launchpad did something that almost made Drake choke on his slice and made his heart violently flutter. He wrapped his close in his arms, the entirety of Drake's body was enveloped in Launchpad's warmth. "Even if we don't end up finding a tree, haven't you been meaning to show me the lights downtown? We could see them on the way there." His proximity forced him to speak in a soothing whisper. 

Drake felt himself melt in Launchpad's hold. "At least we'll have something."

The two finished their meal with perhaps too many cuddles cut in-between slices. Drake scrambled to get his jacket on as Launchpad followed him outside."It's a good thing I got these snow tires installed last week," Launchpad said as he backed out of the parking spot. While Launchpad was a pro in the McDuck limo, it could easily be seen he was infinitely more comfortable in his family's truck. Drake felt this and held onto Launchpad's arm as he drove. For a Launchpad drive, it was relatively smooth. They found themselves closer to the tree farm faster than expected. 

This only gave Drake more time to get worked up, the tree lot was empty aside from what Drake considered a "fraction-festive bush" which was unfit for anyone, and certainly not Drake Mallard and his boyfriend. Launchpad ended up having to carry his feisty love back to the truck to avoid a holiday showdown with the man running the shift. 

Back in the car, Drake was uncharacteristically quiet. "Make sure you point out the really good spots when we pass by 'em, babe," Launchpad said. 

Drake grumbled something but turned his toward the side window. They were passing through Downtown Duckburg, which usually was covered from chimney to sidewalk with festive decorations. It was known to give off that glow many could only find in vintage holiday cards and oil paintings. The announcement of the incoming snowstorm had already sent business owners, or their employees, scrambling to pack in everything from lights to silver bells. Most of the storefronts were darkened and barren. 

Launchpad looked over at Drake who had his head cupped in his hands. "Uh, why don't we just head home. We could...color in my Holiday Adventures coloring book, sing Christmas songs-I've been practicing, or we could-" 

"Let's just go home, Launchpad," Drake let out, exhausted. 

"Alright." The wind picked up on the drive back with enough force to push the car back and forth on the road as more snow cascaded from the sky. "Don't worry, babe. It's just a little storm. They said record snowfall, not a record storm." 

With nature hellbent on proving Launchpad wrong, a lightning bolt shattered a nearby tree sending a branch flying onto the road ahead. Rather than braking, Launchpad decided to take a sharp turn into the snowy forest. It tumbled down the snow-covered slant and landed in a small clearing in the center of a circle of trees. 

They were breathing heavily. Launchpad stepped out and examined the truck for damage. "She can still drive, but I think I'm going to give her a moment, just to cool down." 

"This is it. It's all over and Christmas is ruined," Drake huffed with his hands against his head. 

Launchpad turned around. "I'm tired of all of this, I've really been trying to make this work, but you're making this so hard, babe." Drake's eyes widened at the unforeseen, albeit little, anger Launchpad possessed in his tone.

"But I need you to be happy with me, don't you get it? Don't you understand this is all for you, I want you to appreciate this effort, I want you to appreciate what I'm doing so you understand how much I love you."

"You want me to be happy, Drake? I'm already happy with being with you. When we were cuddling with pizza, I liked that. I liked being happy with you. I don't know why you need to pull out all of the stops for this one day." 

"Because that's what you do for me all of the time. I see you and it's give give give. I'm constantly dreading the moment when you realize I can't give back it all. I can't even give back a fraction of what you've given me." 

Drake collapsed in the snow on the verge of tears. Launchpad lowered himself by Drake's side, the snow crunched beneath his weight. 

"Did you imagine spending Christmas feeling like this?" Launchpad had shifted back into his calm demeanor. 

"Obviously not," Drake spat out with low-energy. 

His pilot, the guide of his every joy and fear, exhaled. "Listen, Drake, I've had plenty of holiday cheer throughout my life. I don't think I've ever had a bad Hanukkah. The thing is, it wasn't the crispiness of the latkes or the glow of the menorah, it was the people standing close to me. This year, that included you, and I wouldn't change that for the world. Yes, babe, you drive me crazy a lot, but how's a McQuack supposed to crash without a little blustery air to guide his path. You make me so happy, and that's a lot to give a person."

Drake's eyes welled with tears which he quickly dried in Launchpad's chest.

Launchpad held him close, as Drake took in his words, every single one. "Isn't that the Christmas spirit?" 

"Yeah, LP, I think this is." 

"No, I mean _that_." Launchpad pointed behind Drake. A glowing halo bobbed midair in darker depths of the forest among the swirls of snowdrifts. 

"Uh, Launchpad, just so we're on the same page, the Christmas spirit is more of a concept than, you know, a real thing," Drake said, wiping any remnant moisture from his eyes.

They held each other tighter as the figure grew near. They squeezed their eyes shut upon hearing it cackle. 

"Oh, I'm sorry boys, I didn't mean to frighten you." 

Hesitant, each unfurled their eyelids to see a fragile and elderly robin. She held a lantern in her clenched and shaky hand. "I overheard a commotion and I wanted to see if everyone was okay. Too many accidents with this kind of weather. Why don't you come inside, my house is just down this path and I wouldn't want anyone catching something dreadful." 

"Uh, thank you, Ms. ?" Drake asked.

"Ms. Robinson. Miss N.M Robinson." Drake and Launchpad tried to shake her hand but she dodged it and came in for a full-blown hug. "That's not how a Robinson greets somebody," she laughed warmly. "Now lets all head inside." 

A small walk led them to a crooked mid-century home sitting on a small snow-covered hill. "The breeze cuts a little deeper up here so it's best to bundle up." Upon entering the house she struck a match to flame with a shaking hand and lit the candles in the table's center. "It's so nice to have such wonderful gentlemen such as yourselves as company. It's been quite lonely here. Not many visitors around this time of year. Too cold for walks in the forest, especially with all of this snow." 

The three of them gathered around the glow on the table. "Sorry if we were kind of loud out there, hope we didn't disturb you too much," Launchpad said. 

"It was no problem at all. As I said, I don't get too many visitors," she paused and her eyes darted between them before she lowered her gaze towards the table. "May I...open up a little?" 

Neither Drake or Launchpad rejected her.

She continued. “I hope you don't take this the wrong way but hearing you two out there, well...you remind me of this little girl I tried to adopt. She was sharp as my mother’s kitchen knife, always starting fights-but never for the wrong reason mind you, and she had the biggest heart for someone her size. Now I don’t know what you would call that but she was just incredible.” 

“She sounds pretty spirited to me,” Drake said with a sudden pull towards the conversation. 

Ms. Robinson’s face lit up. “Why that’s perfect, I bet she would have loved to hear it. Spirited. Of course, I’m not sure what her chances are of hearing it now. You see, after Eileen...passed on I wasn’t in a proper state of mind. I could barely tend to the house,” Ms. Robinson traced the rings in the wood grain tabletop. “That’s when I foolishly tried to adopt a child, someone to give all that extra love to. We had already grown so attached when they conducted one of those, home interview-inspection things. They barely had to step inside before they made up their minds. I feel so terrible, she’s probably been through so many homes. Even the orphanage was closed and the orphans split up to others across town. She could be anywhere but she’s definitely not here.” Ms. Robinson looked around at the tidy kitchen she was hosting for her guests. 

“It really is a lovely place now, Ms. Robinson. I wouldn’t mind living here at all,” Launchpad noted. 

She shook her head. “I changed too late, I suppose. But I’m at least happy now, well happier." 

Drake and Launchpad looked at each other for a moment, not a word exchanged between them yet they knew exactly what the other was thinking. 

"We should all go out looking for her," Launchpad shouted.

"Why don't you come back with us for Christmas?" Drake suggested at the same time as Launchpad's outburst. They gave each other a contempt shrug. 

"You mean it? You'd invite me. I don't know boys. I wouldn't want to burden either of you," Ms. Robinson sputtered out. 

Both Drake and Launchpad put out their hands and held one of Ms. Robinson's. Launchpad remained silent to let Drake speak. "M'am, just recently, someone very handsome, and very important to me, told me it's about making sure there's happiness around you and in you for Christmas. It's not about the trees or lights; it's about the people you spend time with. We think it would make your Christmas a lot better if you had some friends to spend it with." 

Ms. Robinson was speechless before her gaze fell upon a picture of Eileen. "Yes, I think this Christmas will be a lot better with people as spirited as you two. I have a piano in another room, Eileen used to play, but I don't know a single chord." 

Launchpad perked up. "I know how to play! I do! I've even practiced a few Christmas songs!" 

A smile crept onto Ms. Robinson's beak. "Well, I'll have to make sure my voice can keep up with such talent," 

They walked over to the other room as Drake trailed behind him. Launchpad stopped in the middle of the doorway. 

He leaned over Drake and kissed his squarely on the beak and after pointed above them. "Had to, babe. That's mistletoe," He noted with a confidant shrug. 

Now it was finally Drake's turn to smile. "That's a wreath, Launchpad." Nonetheless, he acted as if it was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Uh, Merry Christmas anyway, babe," Launchpad said before he took a seat on the piano bench beside Ms. Robinson. 

Drake lingered at the doorway. He had finally achieved his "perfect" Christmas despite it being as different as what he could have ever imagined. Yet deep down, there lingered a persistent notion of imperfection. Somewhere out in the snow-covered stretch of Duckberg was a spirited little girl who needed a Christmas like this, and at that moment Drake made it a personal mission to one day be the one to give it to her.


End file.
